Majorika
Majorika (マジョリカ, Majorika, also known as Rika Makihatayama) is a character in Ojamajo Doremi. Owner of the Maho-do, she was transformed into a Witch Frog after a startled Doremi Harukaze shouted "Witch!". Since then Majorika has been stuck raising the troublesome Apprentice Witch in hopes of returning to normal. Click here to see her Ojamajo Doremi 16 information. Bio Majorika is a mysterious and stingy witch whose greed often clouds her better judgment. Initially, she appeared resentful and bitter and was angry by the girls changes to the shop. But when they began bringing in profit she had a change of heart. Appearance Majorika is a green witch frog with a single, long curled strand of hair. She has black button eyes and big, round red lips, and on her neck is a purple sphere When traveling she often puts on a witch hat and shawl. In her true form, Majorika is a thin elderly-looking woman with gentle red eyes and minor wrinkles, and she wears dark red lipstick and purple eye-shadow. Her dark green hair is worn in large, oval-shaped buns with a single curled strand left loose at her forehead. She wears a dark green one-piece with a shawl-like cape that has indigo coloring on the inside and a large, loose purple collar. She still wears her crystal ball, and she has a pair of pink and purple striped gloves, and gold loop earrings. As a baby, she wore a mauve outfit with a cat-ear shaped hat that had gold stripes on it. Personality Majorika has a choleric temperament and is usually grumpy and cantankerous. She can't tolerate people who mess around or cause problems if they hinder her efforts, and won't hold back from bluntly criticizing others. She is easily set off and often bickers with others, but is quick to suck up to those who can be influential or provide her with something good. Calculating and self-serving, she adores money and showing off more than anything. She is prone to impulsive attempts to think up a quick plan to increase sales for a quick buck, but can also be frivolous and egotistical at times. Due to her pride, Majorika struggles when it comes to honestly talking about how she feels or when she has been hurt by someone else and doesn't handle being talked down to very well. She also refuses to admit her wrong-doings, and she is often thought to be heartless and mean. Deep down, Majorika thinks highly of her apprentices and she sees them as her daughters, even though they do often test her patience. She is willing to comfort them if one is truly hurt or in need of advice, and she is quick to compliment them for doing well or when they make progress. She also loves the Maho-do dearly and became depressed at the idea of being separated from it. As rough and strict as she comes off, Majorika loves to let loose and have fun. Over the series, she begins to soften up and become kinder when it comes to the girls. Witch As a witch, Majorika has strong magic capabilities and can enchant her magic goods by infusing a strand of hair with them. She can still use her magic as a witch frog and can usually be found using it to spoil herself with something she wants or summoning transportation. Her yousei is Lala, and someone who she is close to. They usually get along and can hold normal conversations, but Lala enjoys teasing Majorika and pointing out her flaws, much to her aggravation. Lala always has a nice thing to say about Majorika though, and she clearly cares about her. Majorika's Crystal Ball is a purple sphere. History Majorika was raised by Majoririka, a kind, and elderly witch. As she was growing up, she soon met her long-time rival Majoruka, and they spent a long time sabotaging each other and fighting for ownership of the Maho-do. Relationships 'Majoririka' Majoririka was Majorika's foster mother during her infant year and they have a close mother-daughter relationship. Although Majorika keeps her true feelings to herself, she is shown to frequently worry over her and lovingly addresses her as Mama Ririka. 'Majoruka' For unknown reasons, the two of them had a harsh relationship growing up. They spent more time arguing and pranking each other than focusing on important things, and their rivalry worsened after Majorika won the Maho-do. Eventually, they reconcile and became drinking buddies, and they can be found hanging out together later on in the series. 'Doremi' They often bicker and argue, insulting each other's weak points and attitude. However, Majorika deeply cares about Doremi and is very dependant on her since she was the one who changed her. She will compliment her whenever she does well. 'Hazuki' Majorika was short-tempered with Hazuki at first due to her inability to transform. But realizing how smart and good she is at spells encouraged her to be a little more considerate towards her knowing she's a good influence on Doremi. 'Aiko' Like Doremi she initially didn't care for her, but she adores Aiko's business sense and soon came around to appreciate her. She believes Aiko is a good kid. 'Onpu' Majorika rarely ever gets angry with Onpu due to the fact she brings in a lot of money for the shop. She was envious of Majoruka because she had a talented apprentice like Onpu, but when she joined them she was proud of the results. She also appreciates the fact Onpu comes to the Maho-do late at night to help with Hana. 'Momoko' Majorika's patience had been tested with Momoko due to how clingy she acted at first. After realizing that this was because she reminded her of Majomonroe, she began to lighten up on her. 'Hana-chan' Majorika is close to Hana and is seen as a secondary mother to her whenever the girls aren't around. 'Pop' While she didn't enjoy her time as Plush-chan, Majorika loves Pop and openly rubs her competence in Doremi's face at the beginning of the series. As Pop is younger, she is willing to comfort her. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Magical DoReMi In the Magical Doremi dub, Majorika was given a deeper and gruff voice in comparison to her original raspy and high-pitched. Her negative attributes were increased. Character Songs * Majorika Bravo! Name Etymology Makihatayama - Maki means winding, Hata means machine and/or loom and Yama means mountain. Trivia *She enjoys eating expensive meals with sake. *She is the known Apprentice Witch rejected from becoming a Pureleine due to her greed. *In Ojamajo Doremi, Majorika's age is hinted to be at least 800. *She has been previously appointed by the Witch Queen to take care of a baby witch.Hana-chan's Health Examination **However, it was never revealed who the baby was. *Her name was inspired by Majolica Majorca, a line of makeup products from the brand Shiseido. In-story, she is presumably named after her foster mother "Majoririka". References Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Witch Frog